Submachine gun
SMG ('''S'ub 'M'achine 'G'un)'' is an automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges. It combines the automatic fire of a machine gun with the cartridge of a pistol. The submachine gun was invented during World War I (1914-1918) but the apex of its use was during World War II (1939-1945) when millions of the weapon type were manufactured. Today, the submachine guns have been replaced by the assault rifles for military use but still in use for close quarter battle and by law enforcement. Overview Submachine guns are categorized as one of the primary weapons in Counter-Strike Online. A submachine gun can usually be identified by its high rate of automatic fire using small caliber ammunition and has standard magazine capacity. Its rate of fire is higher than assault rifles and machine guns. It is suitable for close quarter combat due to its low recoil even when fired continuously. Gameplay Submachine guns are widely used by players in the first few rounds. It is then usually replaced by the assault rifles and sniper rifles on later rounds. Submachine guns are oftenly used when the player has low money possession. Submachine guns These are the submachine guns have been adopted in the game: Classic TMP= :Main article: TMP. TMP fires 30 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum ammunition which has a nondetachable silencer, making it quiet and good for silent missions. However, its penetration power is relatively weak and inaccurate in long range. It is cheap, has moderate recoil, very high fire rate and light weight. Thus, it has a very short reload time. |-| MAC-10= :Main article : MAC-10. MAC-10 (Military Armament Corporation Model-10) is an American machine pistol loaded with 30 rounds of .45 ACP cartridge. It has a very high recoil when fired continuously due to larger caliber size. On the other hand, MAC-10 deals a high damage for a machine pistol. |-| MP5= :Main article: MP5. The MP5 is a Germany submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of 9mm ammunition. It is well-balanced between performance and rate of fire aspects, making it nicknamed as "The Mother of All Submachine Gun" among most players. |-| UMP45= :Main Article : UMP45. UMP45 is a German submachine gun chambered with 25 rounds of .45 ACP. It has a good firepower, accuracy and low recoil but it has a lower rate of fire than other submachine guns. |-| P90= :Main article: P90. P90 can hold up to 50 rounds of 5.7×28mm rounds, making it an ideal weapon for attacking multiple enemies and has great penetration power against armored opponent. Modern K1A= :Main article: K1A. This 30 rounds, 5.56mm submachine gun has a penetration power like an assault rifle. It can be used as a safe middle distance weapon. |-| MP7A1= :Main article: MP7A1. This 20 rounds, 4.6mm submachine gun has a fast firing speed to spread its bullets. Depending on the situation it can be equipped with a reflex lens and used on middle distance. |-| MP7A1 60R= :Main article: MP7A1 60R. This is the extended magazine version of MP7A1 chambered with 60 rounds of 4.6mm. It can be fired in automatic mode only and lacks of sharpshooter mode. |-| Kriss Super V= :Main article: Kriss Super V. Kriss Super V is an American submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP. It boasts excellent accuracy even in continuous fire, making it reliable in various situation. Silencer can be attached for silent operation. It can be upgraded to Dual Kriss via Upgrade Event. |-| Thompson Chicago= :Main article: Thompson Chicago. A submachine gun which holds 50 rounds for each round with .45 ACP. It was very famous during the prohibition era and often used by mafias. Thompson Chicago has a good firepower and clip capacity but it has low accuracy and high recoil. |-| MP40= :Main article: MP40. This is a submachine gun originated from Nazi Germany to hold 32 rounds of 9mm. It was firstly invented in 1940 and later involved throughout the World War II, Cold War and Vietnam War. MP40 was used extensively by paratroopers, platoon and squad leaders during World War II. |-| Sten MK2= :Main article: Sten MK2. This open bolt sub-machine gun boasts a big advantage and dominated the second world war with its 32 rounds of 9mm Parabellum, light weight and cheap price. Anti-zombie SKULL-3= :Main article: SKULL-3. This is a submachine gun which holds 35 rounds for each round with special bullet of 45 calibers. It boasts with multi-purpose usage due to its good mobility, strong fire power with dual-mode and is equipped with silencer. The special bullet invested and developed by the government has a high penetration rate towards zombie and can deliver a vital damage to them. |-| BALROG-III= :Main article: BALROG-III. This is a submachine gun which holds 30 rounds of specialized 9mm that were developed by the Aegis Laboratory. It continuously delivers critical damage to zombies as it is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which loads bullet with each consecutive shot. |-| JANUS-3= :Main article: JANUS-3. Developed by Aegis Lab, this Janus Transformation System-equipped prototype version of Thompson Chicago is chambered with 50 rounds of .45 ACP. It can be transformed into Janus form after hitting with a certain number of shots, causing tremendous damage to the victim. Coded Box Lightning SMG-1= :Main article: Lightning SMG-1. It has been created by Gunsmith who was inspired by water guns. Its strong water pressure helps to nullify enemies and with its constant accuracy rate, it's a weapon everyone could use it easily! |-| Tempest= :Main article: Tempest. This submachine gun holds 35 rounds 45.ACP. It has a low recoil and fast firing rate. It also boasts of an excellent mobility due to its light weight. |-| Coil Gun= :Main article: Coil Gun. A weapon that is specially made and modified which holds 100 iron needle rounds. You can enjoy its bigger capacity storage to hold the needles as well as the shooting which used the elasticity of the enhanced iron needle. Update sequence #MP5 #TMP #P90 #MAC-10 #UMP45 #Dual MP7A1 #K1A #MP7A1 #Lightning SMG-1 #MP7A1 60R #Kriss Super V #Dual Kriss #Thompson Chicago #Tempest #SKULL-3 #BALROG-III #Coil Gun #JANUS-3 #MP40 #Sten Mk2 Comparison Which submachine gun is the best for you in normal matches? TMP MAC-10 MP5 UMP45 P90 MP7A1 MP7A1 60R K1A Kriss Super V Thompson Chicago Dual Kriss SKULL-3 Lightning SMG-1 Tempest BALROG-III Coil Gun Which submachine gun did you want the most from the Coded Box? Lighting SMG-1 Tempest Coil Gun How many submachine guns do you have in your store? 4 5 ~ 9 10+ Trivia *TMP and MAC-10 are machine pistols while P90 and MP7A1 are personal defense weapons instead of submachine gun. *K1A uses 5.56mm NATO which is a rifle cartridge. External links *Submachine gun at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons